Watching Seagulls, Raising Anchor pt 5
by SnigePippi
Summary: Some years have gone by. News reaches Tashigi whiles she's doing paperwork at HQ. Zoro is caught and going to be executed. What will she do? Final part of Raising Anchor.
1. Past decisions

**Watching Seagulls**

I have no rights to One Piece. Oda Eiichiro is the creator and he should get all the money and fame!

Yeah, I'm back with the last story in Raising Anchor. I think I have this one ready, but the updates will be slower - I have a job now and **Death by manga **will get the chapers first for a fast Beta-ing.

And sorry. I needed to finish this arc somehow, and that this was the only lever that worked on both of them.

TUAN is at the bottom.

* * *

><p><strong>Past decisions.<strong>

The paperwork, it always came down to the paperwork. She pushed her glasses up on her hair and rubbed her eyes. If she could just get to the final pile. The dream of doing the finale pile was always lurking in the back of her mind, but she new that it would never happen. Commodore Smoker would come with a new assignment, or something would happen on her way home that had to be reported.

'Oy, Tashigi.' Someone said from the door to her office. 'Smoker wants you. Better hurry, he seemed angry.'

She found her glasses and put them back on. 'Oh, that must be the Kesheng report he's after. I'll go there immediately.'

She collected the papers for the report and went to Smokers office. He was standing by the window and smoking three cigars at once and looking at some papers. Tashigi frowned. Smoker seemed very upset.

'The Kesheng report, sir.' She said.

'Hum? Oh yes, just place it on my desk. Now look at this.' He said and gave her one of the papers.'

She looked at the paper, then she blanched. 'Zo… Roronoa Zoro's captured?' She gasped. 'But how could that happen? Who did it?'

'Hrmpf. He was fighting with some Marines, when something went wrong and a building collapsed, Roronoa held a wall to protect some civilians. And then one of the civilians turned on him and knocked him out, somehow. Really shitty thing to do in my opinion.'

'Where is he now? Have they taken him to Impel Down?'

'No. The rest or the Straw Hats are still on the lose, and the top don't want them to get there again. It took four years to rebuild the place last time. He's here at HQ and rumor says he's going to be executed in less than forty-eight hours. But that's not what's worrying me. See this.'

Smoker handed her another piece of paper.

She took it, cast one look at it and then she felt her legs break under her. She ended on her knees in front of Smoker.

'No no no no!' She was shaking too, anger rising in her. 'I'll go get her. And then we'll run. I'll somehow…'

'Tashigi, this order came more than an hour ago, I only got it thought an unofficial line. Our Coby was so kind to bring it... They probably already got her.'

She started swearing and Smoker bowed down and padded her a little awkward on her head.

'You know, Tashigi, you should have followed my advice and let someone else take care of her, or leave the Marine. I'm not the only one who can look at you daughter and ad the pieces. It is an unusual hair color.'

'The Marine is everything for me!' Tashigi yelled. 'And Kamome has nothing to do with this! She's a child! Why…how can they do something like this?'

Smoker shook is head sadly and lit a new cigar. 'Pull yourself together, Tashigi! We're not giving up just jet!'

She got up and polished her glasses with a determent glare.

'I want to see him.' she said when she had the control of her voice again.

Smoker looked at her for a while, then he nodded. 'Thought so. Which is lucky because I have here an order to bring you there….'

She nodded, 'Okay, I'll go get my sword.'

'Without your sword! Apparently they don't think they can trust you.'

She felt her anger burn again. 'I'm a Marine! I've always been loyal and done everything for the Marine!'

'I know, they don't.' Smoker said. 'Come lets go.'

* * *

><p>Tashigi looked into the cell. The Swordsman was tied to and X-shaped cross, bound with heavy chains as many places as they possibly could. He was bloody, his clothes were torn and he…well he was sleeping peacefully, in spite of the uncomfortable position and his wounds.<p>

She huffed a little then she said to one of the guards. 'I want water, soap and towels.'

'Eh, but I was told…' the guard started

'I am your superior officer, Marine! Are you questioning my orders?' She hissed. The guard gulped, cast one look at Smoker and then hurried away.

'What are you doing, Tashigi?'

'They are going to take my daughter in there, right sir? Well I'm not going to let her see Zoro like that.'

She went in with the washing kit. The cell door banged behind her. Locked. Slowly she walked into the Swordsman's line of sight. He didn't move so she just huffed and began to clean him up. After a while he opened his eyes and looked at her. Neither said anything.

She washed his body and his wounds as well as she could and tried to do something about the bloodiest pieces of clothes. When she was finished she washed her own hands and started towards the door. There was a commotion outside that made her hurry back to the Swordsman.

'I'm sorry.' She said. 'For...for what's going to happen.'

'Tashigi…' Zoro started. Then the door opened. Admiral Aokiji stood in the door and wandered in slowly. Ten other Marines followed him into the cell.

'Ah, Lieutenant Tashigi, how nice of you to be here.' The Admiral said. 'We have another guest who's looking forward to see you.' The Admiral turned towards the door. 'Come on in, little one.' he said in a soft voice. 'Your mother is here, and she's going to let you meet someone important.'

A small shape scurried into the cell and threw itself at Tashigi's legs. Her daughter looked up at her and raised her arms.

'Mommy, Up.' She requested. Tashigi picked the girl up and tried to smile.

'You're getting way to big for me to carry you, you know that.' She said.

Kamome just looked angrily at Admiral Aokiji and sulked. 'They not nice.'

'Now, Kamome, you know what I told you about showing respect to superior Marines.' Tashigi said somewhat scolding. 'Now, everybody really wants you to meet that man right here.'

She turned having her daughter face Zoro.

The swordsman looked at the girl, nothing in his face or posture betrayed any reaction.

'Ugly.' Kamome said and buried her face by Tashigi's neck.

'Yeah, I guess.' Tashigi laughed nervously and hugged Kamome closer. 'But he can't help it, and he's been in a lot of fights.'

Admiral Aokiji came and took Kamome out of Tashigi's arms and gave the girl to one of the other Marines. The girl started fighting and screaming but the Marine just carried her away. Tashigi looked after her daughter and clenched her fists.

'Now I hope you understand, Roronoa Zoro.' Admiral Aokiji said in a bored voice. 'That this little girl is going to stand right beside me tomorrow by sunset, at your execution. And if anything happens during that…' Aokiji looked imploringly at Zoro. The Swordsman didn't do anything.

'Well? Don't you have anything to say?' the Admiral said at last.

Zoro tuned his head slowly and looked at Tashigi. 'Pigtails? Really?' he asked.

The Admiral snorted and left. The door slammed behind the other Marines and she heard the lock turn. Tashigi sat down on the floor and hugged her knees.

'How old is she?' Zoro asked after a while.

'You do the math.' Tashigi said in a tired voice.

'So either three years and two, four or seven months...'

'Three years and four months.'

'Aokusa?'

'Yeah'

'Hmm. Did you know when we met at...?'

'No.'

'Why didn't you tell me when you knew?'

'Because it was non of your business.' She said and sat down on the floor. 'Kamome is my responsibility and I chose to keep her and raise her on my own, even if it has stopped my career a little.'

'I had a right to know.'

'No you didn't! And are your situation any better now that know?'

'Maybe I wouldn't let myself get into a situation like this, if I'd known that they would use my own child against me!' He growled at her.

'Yes you would and you know it!' She sneered back. 'And when I found out I didn't even know if I was going to keep it!'

'Keep it? You mean her, would you give her away?'

'Keep it! She wasn't a her, and I didn't have to keep her.'

'...oh.' Zoro muttered. He seemed a little choked. 'Would you... would you really... A child?'

'It is my body and my life and my decision!. Tashigi grumbled. 'But she's here now! So what are you complaining about?'

Tahsigi turned and looked up at the bound Zoro. He was frowning and looking somewhat perplexed down at her. She smiled a little, remembering a somewhat younger man angry and determined to save a little badger with all he had in him. He still didn't like seeing small things getting hurt.

She sighed and got up again, smiling a little sadly.

'I'm happy I have her now. No regrets!' She told him.

'Good. And she is mine? Right?' Zoro asked and Tashigi though he sounded somewhat nervous. She glared at him.

'Her hair would testify that, moss-head! And I told you I don't make a habit of taking men into my rooms.' She huffed but then she noticed the small smile in his eyes. She smiled back.

'Kamome is wonderful, even if she's clearly a child of a proud and fearsome warrior race with green hair.'

'How did you do it?'

'I believe you were there too, but if you want me to make diagrams?' She answered dryly and was rewarded with a faint blush.

'No...I mean yeah. But I meant what did you... you must have started looking like...'

'I took leave for a year and went home to my family.' Tashigi interrupted him. 'I considered leaving her there. But I couldn't. Not when I had met her.'

'It might have been better if you had.'

'I know.'

'Nobody have commented it?'

'Smoker have been a great help. He started yelling at everybody and then did a lot of paperwork moving people around. And funnily, so has the former Admiral Garp. He had a lot to say, even if he's retied now. Garp really likes Kamome and he always tells me that no child should be deemed on who it's parents are.' Tashigi sighed a little. 'But not all people think like that.'

Zoro said nothing but looked at the door. A few seconds after there was a knock and Smokers voice hollered. 'Finish up in there. You're wanted somewhere else!'

Tashigi swallowed and looked at the bound swordsman. His face had turned expressionless again.

'I... Do you need anything?' Tashigi asked. 'They'll probably just leave you like this until... until the execution.'

She looked around the empty cell.

'I can probably get you some water or...'

'A last kiss for a dying man?' Zoro asked slowly.

'Um...' Tashigi stopped and felt a blush coming. She rubbed her cheeks and scolded herself silently while looking at Zoro. He just looked back at her, slightly frowning but mostly expressionless again.

'I hate when you do that.' Tashigi mumbled and then grabbed the torn clothes on shackled swordsman and dragged herself close to his face. She looked into his eyes for a moment or two, feeling her own heartbeat rising and sensing the thumbing pulse in Zoro's chest.

Then they found each other's lips. Tashigi wasn't sure who started, but finally they where together. The world around them melted away until there were only two bodies. The kissing. Tashigi felt like she'd been holding her breath for more than two years but now she could gasp for fresh air.

'Tashigi!' Smoker yelled from outside the door and knocked heavily.

Tashigi lost her grip on Zoro and started falling back. She flailed around and fell on the floor with a small yelp.

The door was kicked open and Smoker came in. He looked at Tashigi sprawled on the floor and then glared at Zoro.

'Come on Tashigi. Kamome have been biting both admirals and captains. They agreed that the best one to look after her is probably you. I promised to 'watch' you both.' Smoker huffed.

'That's my girl.' Tashigi grinned and then nodded to Smoker as he helped her up.

They both started towards the door. Then she stopped and looked at Zoro.

'Roronoa Zoro... what are you going to do?' She asked.

He looked down frowning she could see the muscles in his neck working. Then he looked up at her with his usual blank face.

'Nothing.' He said and then leaned back on in his shackles and closed his eyes.

'Nothing?' Smoker asked. Plumes of smoke swirling around him. 'You'll let them execute you?'

'Yes. Nothing.' Zoro repeated. 'But I can't promise that Luffy will stay away.'

Then the swordsman began to snore, he was already asleep.

Tashigi nodded shortly and then strode out barely noticing whether Smoker was following.

The door was locked behind them.

* * *

><p>The Usual Animal Note:<p>

Kamome means seagull in general terms. I thought that bird names might be a family trait and in One Piece the symbol of the Marine is a seagull.

If this Kamome gets to grow up. She will probably become _Larus marinus,_ Great Black-backed Gull or Ookamome.

This is the largest gull. It is bulky, and has a powerful bill. The adults have black wings and back, with conspicuous white "mirrors" at the wing tips. The legs are pinkish, and the bill yellow with a red spot. This species breeds singly or in small colonies on the European and North American coasts and islands of the North Atlantic. It is fairly sedentary, but some Great Black-backed Gulls move farther south or inland to large lakes or reservoirs. Great Black-backed Gulls are opportunistic and get most of their food from scavenging. However, unlike most Larus gulls, they are highly predatory too and frequently hunt and, behaving more like a raptor than a typical gull. Lacking the razor-sharp talons and curved, tearing beak of a raptor, the Great Black-backed Gull relies on aggression, physical strength and endurance when hunting.

(The Marine seagull makes even more sense in my language, as the bird is called Måge. Måge of the Marine and then that M-shaped crest. )


	2. Broken Dreams

**Broken dreams**

Tashigi was tired. She sat on a hard chair looking out of a small bared window, listening to the sound of her sleeping child..

They hadn't let her go home, but transferred her and Kamome to a room that was not quite a cell. Smoker had been busy and bossy and made sure they had food and somewhere to sleep. But that hadn't helped with calming down the annoyed child or her own mind. Kamome had been impossible and it had been quite a fight to get her to eat, to play nice and finally to get her to sleep.

Tashigi enjoyed the peace and quiet now.

There were a small sound by the door and she turned to see Smoker enter while stomping out a cigar. They'd had the smoking-indoors-near-children discussion a while ago and Tashigi had won that one. She signed to him to be quiet and nodded towards the bed.

Smoker nodded and moved softly over to her and sat down.

'I've been asking around.' Smoker said in a low voice. 'Nobody seem to know where the Straw Hats are right now.'

'Probably on their way.' Tashigi shrugged and stifled a yawn.

Smoker frowned at her but said nothing.

Tashigi sighed heavily after a while and rubbed her eyes.

'You know what the worst thing is?' She muttered keeping her voice low. 'Admiral Aokiji don't even need me or Kamome. He could just take a random child or... or a barrel of puppies and threaten to kill them and Zoro would do what the Admiral told him to.'

Smoker smiled a little.

'The cool swordsman is a big softy, eh?' Smoker asked.

'All the Straw Hats are.' Tashigi nodded. 'But Zoro especially has a soft spot for children and animals. I guess it's because they don't treat him like he's crazy.'

'He is crazy, but I can see what you mean.' Smoker said and started fidgeting with a new cigar. Tashigi send him a glare and he sighed and put the cigar away.

She got up from the chair, went to look at the sleeping Kamome and tugged the blanket tighter around the child. Then she went over to a small window with a iron grid in.

'You can smoke over here if you make sure all the smoke gets out.' She said to Smoker.

Her Commodore went over to her and lit a cigar.

'You haven't called me Lieutenant all day, Commodore.' Tashigi mentioned after a while. 'Have I been demoted?'

'Not as such.' Smoker shook his head.

'Am I still a Marine?' She asked and when she said the words she felt a big dark hole opening inside, threatening to drag her into its swirling depression. It had been luring in the background all day. But now it was here. The question was out in the open.

'I don't know, Tashigi.' Smoker answered very softly. 'Are you?'

The hole inside her got bigger. She was getting nauseous. Her, a trained Marine officer getting seasick!

Tashigi leaned on the wall looking at nothing.

Smoker sighed and grabbed her. He shook her a little and got her attention.

'Get yourself together! You a trained by me and you don't break down, Tashigi!' He said gruffly.

She dragged herself bag from the darkness inside, swallowed the dry and sore spot in her throat and nodded at Smoker.

'I don't think I can be anymore.' She whispered after a while.

She went back to the chair and sat down again.

'Bloody hell.' She mumbled. 'What am I now?'

Smoker came over an placed a heavy hand on her shoulder.

'You're Tashigi. A intelligent worker, a hardworking mother and an excellent Swordswoman!' He said.

She smiled gratefully up at her Commodore.

'So, Tashigi.' Smoker continued. 'What are you and what are you going to do?'

She steeled herself inside and focused her mind on a picture of a fine sword. Then she nodded to Smoker.

'I... Kamome and I have to get away. I'll get her away from Admiral Aokiji and then we'll get to a safe place, somehow.' She said quietly. 'Then I don't know. But I'm not giving in!'

'The Revolutionary Army would keep you both safe.' Smoker mentioned. 'And I'd like having you there! We're getting better communicating with them, but still someone I trust and...'

'Can we not talk about a reformation of the Marine right now?' Tashigi sighed.

'Okay. But think about it, eh?' Smoker stopped himself from getting into talking about their work against the World Government's misuse of the Marine. 'I think its even more important now!'

Tashigi nodded absentmindedly, she knew the speech.

'The Straw Hats would take care of you too, you know.' Smoker said getting back to their conversation.

'You want me to become a pirate?' Tashigi hissed angrily. 'And I don't need being 'taken care of' thank you very much!'

'I didn't mean it that way.' Smoker shrugged. 'They like you and they'd give you a home on their ship.'

Tashigi shook her head.

'And I got the impression that you like them too.' Smoker continued ignoring her. 'Quite a lot, if Kamome is any indication.'

Tashigi felt her face grow hot.

'Maybe, but I don't want my daughter being raised as a Pirate!' She mumbled. 'There must be a better solution!

Smoker just started at her expressionless.

Tashigi took a restless walk around the small room. She picked up a few things and put them down again. Smoker didn't interrupt her.

When she finally got back to Smoker and sat down, he just patted her softly on the head. She smiled weakly.

'Will you help me get away, Smoker?' She asked in a whisper.

'Of course!' He nodded back.

Tashigi fished out the keys to her small apartment and gave them to Smoker.

'I think you know what's important and where some of the sensitive documents are.' She said.

Smoker nodded and pocketed the keys.

'What now, former lieutenant Tashigi?' Smoker asked ans he got up and moved towards the door.

'I'll try to sleep, and then I'll try to keep Kamome happy. And tomorrow... tomorrow I'll keep my head high and heart still and look for a chance to get away.' She said as Smoker walked to the door.

'Good.' He nodded. 'I'll be prepared too!' And then he went out.

* * *

><p><em>AN Short one, next is better. And then there might be a longer break... ch. 4 has been giving me trouble ever since I started these stories..._


	3. A Fine Day for an Execution

**A fine day for an execution.**

The sun was not yet setting but still it bathed the square in a ruddy light. Tashigi sighed and looked across the square to the platform where a large man with a gleaming ax were waiting. She had hoped never to see a public execution ever again. And it being Zoro's execution didn't make it any better.

She was standing on a dais right next to Admiral Aokiji. They were surrounded by Mariners all loaded with weapons and standing Admiral was holding a pouting Kamome who had been sullen but fairly compliant all day. The child could sense there was something wrong.

Tashigi reached out and offered her daughter a hand. Kamome shook her head angrily and wriggled a little in Admiral Aokiji's grip. The Admiral absentmindedly patted the girls head and squinted his eyes towards the sun.

'It's about time.' Admiral Aokiji said to the Commodore on his other side. 'Lets get started.'

The other Mariner nodded and signaled something to the Headquarter.

A door opened and heavily shackled Roronoa Zoro was dragged out by ten large Marine officers. He was grubby and looked tired but he walked straight on with his head high.

The Marine officers got Zoro up on the execution platform and fastened his shackles to large hoops on the platform floor. Then all ten officers moved back to the edge on the platform and stood attention.

Zoro looked over to the dais, found her, Kamome and Admiral Aokiji. He nodded shortly and then resolved to stand squarely with his arms crossed. He seemed to relax but he still stared at Tashigi. Eye to eye. She stopped herself from trembling and meditated on strong and graceful swords.

'What is he doing?' The Admiral disturbed her meditation with a low question.

'I think he's being stoic and heroic about it.' Tashigi mumbled a reply. 'He know he's going to die, so he make sure he'll be looking good while dying.'

'So much drama.' Admiral Aokiji sighed. 'The Straw Hats are so annoying and troublesome. And always so dramatic. I'm looking forward 'till this is over, then I might get some peace and maybe a good nap.'

Tashigi seethed but didn't say anything.

Another Marine officer entered the platform with a roll of paper. He started reading up in a droning voice.

'Roronoa Zoro, called the Pirate Hunter. You are hereby accused for being a Pirate of the so called Straw Hat crew and of the following offenses...'

Tashigi tuned out the boring voice. She looked at Zoro felling her mouth going dry. She took Kamome's hand and for once her daughter didn't complain.

'… do you have anything to say to your own defense?' The Marine officer finished his speech.

'I'm bored. Let's get this over with.' Zoro answered coldly.

Admiral Aokiji nodded to the executioner and Zoro was pushed over to the chopping block.

'Any last words?' The Admiral asked over the suddenly very silent square.

Zoro shook his head and knelled down by the block. Tashigi could only hear the beating of her own heard in her ears. The world around her was getting redder by the minute. The bleeding sunset mixed with her own adrenaline pumping her blood around.

* * *

><p>A sudden commotion at one end of the square pulled her out of her spiraling fear. People were falling over and swearing wickedly. A large form pounded towards the platform and jumped on. A large green badger, larger than a large St. Bernard dog, thumped upon the platform whit a ringing sound. The badger spit out a sword in front of the shackled Zoro and yapped happily.<p>

Tashigi stared. She had seen pictures of the grown pet, but seeing the large badger for real were something different. Somehow the world felt better for a moment until she heard Admiral Aokiji yell an order.

'Shoot it! Now!' He roared over the square.

'No!' Zoro got up and stood over the animal. 'Don't shoot him! See, I'm not touching the sword! See?' He prodded the sword a little away and looked angrily at the badger.

'Get away from here, boy!' He said to the badger. 'Come on Zocha. Get down. I'm busy!' The large animal yapped uncertain. And then whined a little but Zoro just shook his head and repeated. 'Get down!'

Zoro turned back to the executioner and nodded.

'Okay, I'm ready. Shall we get this over with?' He said to the dumbfounded man with the big ax. Zoro walked over to the cutting block again and knelled placing his head on the block.

'Come on man!' The Swordsman demanded. 'We haven't got all day!'

The executioner looked uncertainly down at the kneeling Zoro and then over at the Admiral. Admiral Aokiji nodded slowly. Tashigi felt her own head shake. Zo-chan whimpered on the platform.

The ax were raised in a glowing arch, catching the last golden rays from the sun. Tashigi stated closing her eyes again.

And a whirling shape knocked into the ax, braking it and sending the executioner flying out over the gathered mariners on the square. A young man were standing on the platform, straightening his suit and then finding a new cigarette.

'What the fuck are you doing you blathering idiot?' Sanji demanded and picked up the sword on the platform, he had another sword in his left hand. The Cook pushed boths swords towards his shipmate.

'I'm getting beheaded, asshole.' Zoro retorted. 'Nice work ruining my execution. Stupid head.'

'Come one!' Sanji growled and tried to give the swords to Zoro again. 'Fight back. The ship's in the harbor!'

'No way!' Zoro got up and crossed his arms again. 'I have a deal.'

'A deal of dying? Have the moss on you head grown into your brain?' Sanji yelled.

'Leave me alone, Love-Cook. Nobody's asking for your help.'

'You need help to die? Why don't you just fall down for lack of brains? Stupid sword-freak!'

'I don't need you opinion, Curly brows!'

'Maybe I should just knock you out and drag you home!'

'Get away, idiot!' Zoro stopped the yelling and turned away from Sanji.

'Hey you in the black hood, get back up here and do your job.' Zoro said and sought out the executioner. 'You can borrow one of my swords. They are nice and sharp.'

'You can't be serious!' Sanji tried again.

Zoro just shook his head and nodded towards the dais where Tashigi were standing. She waved weakly at Sanji, noticing out of the corner of her eyes that Admiral Aokiji were getting his ice powers on.

Sanji gaped at them and seemed to falter in his resolution.

It was getting cold standing next to the Admiral.

Then a soft voice laughed out of nowhere behind Tashigi.

'Oh my.' It said. 'Seems like I get to be a Grandmother after all. Get away from my friends, Iceman!'

Graceful arms attacked Admiral Aokiji. He countered with freezing ice but for a moment lost his firm hold on Kamome.

Tashigi sprang into action without even thinking. She grabbed the child and threw her high into the air. Upward in a tall arch Kamome flew. In the same all to short moment Tashigi let herself fall down on the dais and rolled towards the edge. She threw herself down on the ground and started running through the crowd after her flying child.

There was a large splintering sound and pieces of iron rings were spreading all over the square.

'Catch her Luffy!' She heard Zoro yell.

Tashigi glanced at the platform. The Swordsman were free of his shackles and standing back to back with the Cook. The large Zo-chan growled happily and jumped into the crowd in a furious attack.

'Get them! Get them all!' The Admiral roared from the dais.

Tashigi saw her child. Still in the air and subtly being hold in the air by a soft plume of smoke. She ran towards Kamome. There was a twanging sound of something elastic. Someone elastic.

Kamome was caught in the air and Luffy landed like a tight spring on the square holding the child carefully. He looked very angry and the area around him was deserted quickly. Mariners ran or fainted.

In contrast Tashigi ran towards him, reaching out for Kamome.

'Uh. Hi Tashigi.' Luffy smiled at her. 'Will you look at this! I never seen anyone with hair like Zoro before. Isn't' that funny? Should we call her Zora?'

Tashigi smiled at the elastic man.

'She's mine and her name is Kamome!' Tashigi said. 'I'll explain later. Let's get away from here!'

Luffy's expression darkened again. He looked towards the Marine Admiral and nodded grimly.

'Yeah. Get down to the Sunny. Franky's there. We'll take care of things here.' Luffy said. He raised one arm in the air. The sky above them started turning dark with whirling clouds. A large explosion wrecked the dais with the Marines top men, covering the fine soldiers in burning Tabasco sauce.

Tashigi grabbed Kamome and squished the child close, trying to protect her daughter with her own body.

'Not another Marineford. Please Luffy! I still have friends here.' She begged. He looked at her shortly and then nodded.

'We'll just hurry out of here.' He promised her.

Tashigi stated running towards the harbor. Behind her a fight were starting for real. Bullets whistled around them all and there was the clangs and yells of both the mariners and Straw Hats fighting.

She ducked away and ran around the Mariners, but no one really approached her. She saw the road leading to the harbor and let her movements speed up.

Suddenly she was stopped by a tall cold wall of ice growing in front of her. She tuned around slowly and looked at the approaching Admiral Aokiji.

'I think you've made a point, Lieutenant.' The Admiral said levelly. 'But enough of that! Come here and let's get back to the fight.'

Tashigi glared at him. She hefted Kamome on her hip and placed her free hand on the other hip in an aggressive stance.

'I'm sorry, Sir, but I quit!' She growled at him. 'Using children... Mariner children! That is not the Marine I joined!'

The Admiral sighed.

'Very well. Goodbye then.' He said and raised his hand towards her. She braised herself for the beam of ice springing towards her and Kamome.

Zoro landed in front of them.

'N..No!' Tashigi stammered but her words were drowned in a screeching sound like nails over a board. The ice beam were divided in five frozen arcs around Zoro.

Admiral Aokiji looked dumbfound at the Swordsman.'

'I can cleave both water and steel.' Zoro stated. 'Ice is no big deal.' Then he swung around and smashed the ice-wall behind them.

Tashigi just got to see a flailing Luffy bump into Admiral Aokiji, but the same time Zoro had grabbed her around the waist and he were running down the road with both her and Kamome.

'No. No! Go right here!' She wheezed out, correcting the Swordsman's directions. 'Down to the ships!'

He followed her advice without complaining and changed directions.

After another turn Robin joined them, running towards the Thousand Sunny. She smiled and waved to Tashigi but didn't say anything.

She saw Nami's graceful shape whirling starves around from the top of a building. A cold fog was developing around them.

* * *

><p>They were just reaching the opening to the harbor when a large shape jumped down from the roof. Zoro let go of Tashigi and Kamome and pushed them behind himself while he readied his swords with a sharkish grin. Robin squared her stance and squinted into the fog.<p>

The shape moved closer and took form. It was Smoker. A evilly grinning Smoker with three lit cigars and plenty weapons about his body.

Zoro started growling. Robin frowned.

'Oh stop it! All, of you.' Tashigi sighed and placed Kamome in Zoro's arms between all the swords and went over to Smoker. He grinned at her and got a full loaded backpack down from one shoulder. Tashigi hefted Kashu with relief and swung the bag on her own back.

'Thank you.' She smiled to Smoker.

'Smoky! Smoky!' Kamome demanded suddenly. Tashigi looked at her daughter. She hadn't been crying or talking all afternoon, but now she was sitting in Zoro's arms and reaching firmly out for Smoker.

'Yeah, I got your teddy Smoky.' Smoker smiled and removed Kamome's favorite plushy Smoker from his belt. 'Here you go.'

'Come.' Smoker said directed to the others. 'I'll cover you. It'll be easy in this fog.'

A white smoke mixed into the fog and they moved slowly out on the quay.

'Can we trust him?' Zoro demanded. He was still holding Kamome protectively.

'Can I trust you?' Smoker glared back at the Swordsman. 'I've done my best for these girls. Can I trust you to do the same, boy?'

Tashigi started to open her mouth, but Robin stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. Zoro was scowling at Commodore Smoker. But then he nodded curtly. Smoker looked at the Swordsman for a while, and then he nodded too.

'Let's go.' Smoker waved them on.

They walked silently down the quay until they found the looming shape of the Thousand Sunny.

Smoker stopped. He patted Kamome on the head and smile on of his rare genuine smiles.

'Be a good girl and don't give you mom too much trouble, eh?' He said.

Kamome nodded sincerely.

Then Smoker turned to Robin.

'Tell Dragon that I mean it!' The Commodore told her a little uneasy.

'That you mean what?' Robin demanded and frowned at Smoker.

'My offer of collaboration with the Revolutionary Army.' Smoker growled.

Robin stared.

'Oh my.' She said finally. 'You're the White Knight! Aren't you? The White Hunter of the Marine is the White Knight who want to join forces with Dragon.'

'I didn't make up that name.' Smoker huffed.

Robin placed a hand on her mouth, clearly to stifle a laugh.

'It suits you, Sir Knight.' the Archeologist finally said. 'Yes, I'll tell the Dragon that the Knight is sincere in his peace offering. And that I believe him to be and honorable man.'

Smoker filled the air around him with smoke and they could barely see him nod. Tashigi got the weird notion that the hard boiled Smoker was getting a little uneasy.

Her trail of thought was interrupted by a short bear hug from Smoker. She stared at him when he let her go. He'd never done anything like that before.

'Don't do anything stupid, Tashigi!' Smoker ordered.

'Yeah...Yes, Sir.' She answered.

'You too, boy.' Smoker tuned to Zoro. 'Don't be stupid!'

Then Smoker disappeared in the fog.

Tashigi looked at the two pirates for a moment. They just stared after Smoker. Robin had a pondering look on her face.

'Oy, Franky!' Zoro suddenly yelled. 'It's us!'

A pier was lowered from the Sunny and they all got on.


	4. No return

**No return**

Tashigi sat down tiredly on the couch in the girls' quarters. She took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes.

When they all had got on deck on the Sunny, both Zoro and Franky had been eager to get back to Luffy and into the fight. Robin had tried to stop them both, arguing that this was a short rescuing mission and not a fun fair. Zoro had shouted at Robin that they of course had to go help their Captain and nobody had ever kept him from a good fight.

Then Kamome had started crying cause of the sudden yelling on top of everything. It was a somewhat joined effort to calm the child down again. But still, it strained Tashigi's nerves. She hadn't been sleeping well that night.

Luckily Luffy had arrived soon, followed by a confused Nami and Usopp. Brook and Chopper were in tight pursuit. Sanji, carrying a dirty but happy Zo-chan, was the last and he complained that they had left the battle just went the fun had started. Luffy had just shrugged and claimed he wasn't in the mood to beat up stupid Mariners today. Then he went over and made Kamome laugh by making stretched rubber faces. The rest of the crew had grumbled a little until Nami bossed a few of them into getting the Sunny out of the harbor and Chopper had ordered everyone with wounds down to the sick bay to get an examination. That had left only Nami and Franky on deck with Tashigi and Kamome. Franky had busied himself with the ship and Nami had given him coordinates and then offered to show Kamome the Orange grove.

So Tashigi was alone, listening only the soft sounds of water through the hull and the creaking wood. Alone, unpacking in a room that was too familiar. Too homely. Too filled with smells and memories. Happy memories.

She sighed and concentrated on the backpack. Her swords were there, of course. She already had Kashu by her side, but it was good to see the others and she placed a hand on good old Shigure. She was happy to find all her most valuable books. Smoker never seemed interested when she talked about her books and swords, but he must had remembered something while packing her stuff. And he had added a few important pictures. She smiled at that. There were a fair selection of her and Kamome's favorite clothes. But not, she mused, a lot of her own underwear. Smoker was a old hardened mariner with loads of ear-burning tales and frivolous songs. But he could be such a prude sometimes. Still, there was enough of everything.

Unless someone starts cutting off your underwear again. A treacherous voice mentioned happily in the back of her head. The pushed the idea away, scolding it for being too careless and reckless. We were happy when we were carefree, the voice retorted. Tahsigi showed the voice away with a final: Maybe, but we have to learn! Furthermore being on the run with one child might be possible, but we can't with two. This time, no foolishness!

She shook her head and got a teddy bear and a small wooden ship out. She reached the bottom and picked the final peace of cloth out.

It was her Marine jacket.

Her first jacket, still with the Ensign insignia.

It was faded, blotched by seawater and stained by blood spatter and had a few badly done patches. But the white 'Justice' was still visible. A small peace of paper fell out of the jacket. She took it automatically and read Smokers scrawly letters: '_Justice is always yours. S_.' it read.

Something broke inside her. A large dam that had been protecting her for so long. Everything came flowing out a once. Fear, pain, heartbreak and indecision Combined with too many sleepless nights and too many worries. She was crying. Not just crying but howling out a salty ocean of everything that was too much. Her face was an oozing landscape of rivers made of tears and snot.

After a while she notice someone were holding her and cooing soothing noises in her ear. She looked up and tried to clear her blurred vision with wet hands. She looked into Robin's big kind eyes.

The Archeologist smiled and gave her a paper rag to clean herself up.

'It's been a while since you've let yourself cry. Hasn't it, Tashi-chan?' Robin asked while rubbing a few tears away too.

'I..I've..sn.. 'aven't. I 'ad to be ..sn. I...' Tashigi hiccupped and felt the tears push on her eyes again. She shook her head, blew her nose and tried again.

'No. I haven't had the … time. Are you crying too?' She sniffled.

'Only out of happiness, Tashi-chan. I was very worried for a while. But now we're all here.' Robin smiled.

Tashigi felt the warmth of the smile and it brought more tears up. She didn't sob anymore but just looked at Robin while the tears were flowing.

'I never saw our Swordsman move so fast as back there when you two were standing alone in front of the Iceman.' Robin added sincerely. 'It's good to know you're safe now.'

Tashigi nodded numbly and was handed a new paper rag. Robin smiled and dragged her closer and stroked her hair for a while. Tashigi felt herself relax and let the tears dry out. She didn't know how long she was cuddled in Robin's arms, silently. But finally she moved out of the Archeologist's embrace and rubbed her own face.

'Thank you.' Tashigi whispered.

Robin just smiled and reached out to stroke Tashigi's hair down on its usual place. Tashigi smiled.

'You're paying old worried hen, Robin. That isn't quite you.' She said.

'I'm allowed to, once in a while.' Robin winked and continued. 'I'm happy to see you. And looking forward to get to know the little one. You're staying now. Right?'

Tashigi stopped herself from stiffening, but something must have shown in her face, cause Robin frowned and then sighed.

'We'll take that discussion later, Tashi-chan. Preferably when the child is asleep so I, our Swordsman and Mr. Cook can yell at you without disturbing her.' Robin said.

Tashigi started opening her mouth for and angry answer but Robin stopped her.

'No. Later. Maybe tomorrow. Let's get to the galley to eat some of Sanji's wonderful food. I'm guessing you haven't eaten all day.' Robin suggested instead.

Tashigi tightened her lips but then nodded. She was suddenly very hungry. Robin smiled and they went to eat.

* * *

><p>Everybody was in the galley and there was already plenty food on the table. Luffy was eating with an impossible speed fighting with both Franky, Chopper and Usopp for the best pieces. Tashigi found Kamome between Nami and Zoro, balancing on three or four pillows.<p>

Luffy noticed them and waved her over happily while trying to say something unintelligible. Tashigi smiled and waved back and went over to her child. Nami smiled and moved a little so Tashigi could sit down and she was proudly presented to a guppy orange which were not to be eaten because it was named Rangie.

Tashigi smiled and reached for a nice looking dish when a fuming Sanji appeared next to her.

'Tell them they can't do that!' The Cook exclaimed. 'It's a wrong and dispassionate way to treat my perfect rice and not to mention unhealthy!'

Tashigi started at him baffled.

'What are you talking about.' She asked the fuming Cook.

'She wanted rice and jam.' Zoro's voice explained from the other side. Tashigi looked at Zoro, who seemed extraordinary serious. She noticed that Kamome's plate was a smear of white and red mash and there was the usual bowl of rice balls next to Zoro.

'Raspberry.' Kamome clarified and Tashigi hid a smile and looked sincerely back at the Cook.

'I think it's okay, Sanji.' She answered him. 'It's been a hard day. We just make sure to brush our teeth extra carefully tonight.'

The Cook frowned. 'It's important for a child to have a healthy diet.' He grumbled. 'I will not have starving or malnourished children in my kitchen!'

Tashigi blinked a few times.

'I'm sure she won't be malnourished from one jam dinner.' She finally said. 'But I implore you to insure that we all eat extra healthy tomorrow. How about that?'

Sanji send Zoro a glare and then bowed to Tashigi.

'I'll do my best, my Lady.' He promised and strode away.

Tashigi smiled a little and returned to her own food. She noticed that Zoro handed Kamome another rice ball loaded with jam.

Tashigi stopped herself from giving in to the ravenous way of eating the Straw Hats sported, even though she was very hungry. She just sped up the eating as much as she could without choking.

When she looked up to get something to drink she noticed Robin sitting across the table. Robin was looking amused and hiding a smile. Tashigi also noticed that Robin had several bandages on her arms. Looking around she saw that Luffy and Sanji were patched up too.

'Is it bad?' Tashigi asked, still with her mouth full of food and nodded towards the bandages.

'No.' Robin shook her head and winked. 'Just a few frostbites. It's worse for the Swordsman. He hasn't been eating or drinking for a while, and is on one of Chopper's prescription juices.'

Tashigi grinned. She remembered Chopper's liquid and electrolyte refilling juice.

'It's not that bad.' Zoro shrugged. Tashigi saw he was lifting his glass and cheering with Kamome.

''Because apparently, everything gets better with raspberry jam.' Nami cut in. 'So now he's got two spoonful jam in his glass.'

Tashigi smiled and hugged Kamome. She saw that Zoro shrugged and emptied his glass.

Luffy bumped down next to Tashigi. He was grinning and teardrop-shaped from his food consumption and looked at peace. Nami hit him in the head.

'Ow! What did you do that for, Nami?' The Captain complained.

Nami glared angrily at him. 'I was sitting here, idiot.' She told him.

'But we're all friends so we share. Anyway I'm the Captain.' Luffy grinned back. Nami just glared at him and moved a little. Luffy turned back to Tashigi and grinned again.

'Oi! How are you, Tashigi? Happy again?' He asked her.

'I'm fine. And very happy that you came and saved all of us. Thank you, Luffy.' Tashigi smiled back at the Captain.

'Then everything's good, right? How is Uncle Smoker?' Luffy grinned at her.

'Smokers fine. He's as bossy and busy as usual.' Tashigi assured Luffy.

'Good, I didn't see him anywhere so I guessed he was busy. Sad. I'd liked to say hallo.' Luffy shrugged.

'The good Hunter was busy leading the princess out to the wild forest.' Robin interrupted. 'Luckily he didn't do as ordered by the evil step-parent, but let her go.'

Luffy looked at Robin with big eyes and blinked once. He clearly hadn't understood a word.

Nami laughed. 'Are we in a fairytale now, Robin?' The Navigator asked playfully.

'Many of the greatest adventures of the past, have turned into children's fairytales today.' Robin answered calmly.

'Oh. You think our adventures will be fairytale?' Luffy grinned.

'They might be, Captain. But more important. We can learn from the past. Even if the past have turned into fairytales.' Robin continued. Luffy still looked perplexed, so Robin turned to Nami instead. 'And it seems like the brave Hunter has turned into a Knight. A clever Knight! A Knight that knows that sometimes you have to befriend the devils old parent and get the hair of the enemy's own head, to defeat the evil king!'

'I have no idea what you're talking about, Robin.' Nami smiled. 'But I guess it's something important about Smoker.'

'Yes. Our Uncle Smoker wants to join forces with the Revolutionary Army. He's known to them as the White Knight.' Robin explained.

'Oh. I see.' Nami smiled. 'Dealing whit the enemies old daddy.'

'Who is dealing whit what's dad?' Luffy asked confused.

'Smoker wants to make deals with you dad, Luffy.' Robin explained.

'I have a dad?' Luffy asked and was awarded with a knock on the head from Nami.

'Still believing in fairytales, Robin?' Zoro commented from the other side. He wrestled a cup out of Kamome's hands and added to her. 'No. Rum's only for grownup pirates!'

Robin leaned her head on a hand and gave them all a knowing smile.

'Oh yes, Mr. Swordsman. Now more than ever. I just hope that our Sleeping Beauty wakes up now that the child is born. Else she won't find the prince in time to wake him up too.' The Archeologist said and looked imploringly at Tashigi. Nami hid a smile and Luffy yawned.

'This talking is boring! Luffy complained. 'Let's have a party instead! Brooke, Music! Sanji, rum and beer.'

Brooke laughed like a hollow Santa Claus and jumped up on the table. Sanji who had foreseen the request placed a finely prepared large tray with beverages on the table, followed by a barrel of rum. Tashigi smiled and got up and picked up Kamome.

'And we'll have a bath and go to bed, right Kamome?' Tashigi asked her daughter.

'No no no no. Stay and play, stay and play!' Kamome demanded.

'Oh no.' Tashigi scolded playfully. 'It's far past your bedtime, young lady. You can play again tomorrow.' Kamome pouted and Tashigi just smiled and kissed the child on a sticky cheek and added. 'And you definitely need a bath more than playtime!'

'Oh yeah. You never told where you picked up a child.' Luffy said and looked curiously at both of them.

Tashigi grinned back at him.

'I didn't pick her up.' She explained again to the Captain. 'She's all mine.'

'Oh?' Luffy looked a little confused. 'So you kind of made her yourself?'

Tashigi looked questionably at all the others. They nodded sadly. She sighed and smiled kindly at the Captain.

'Yes, I made her myself. With some help. That's the way you make new people, Luffy.' She explained.

'Ah. You kind of made her.' Luffy pondered. 'How do you do it? Stick pieces of hair together and draw a face? Who helped you?'

Tashigi felt her smile grow a little manic. She opened her mouth not really knowing what to say.

'I helped her, Luffy.' Zoro interrupted and dragged Luffy's ear out like a rubber band and let it twinge back with a slap. 'I'll explain how… later.'

Luffy rubbed his hear but then just smiled and shrugged and pounded over the rum and into the party.

Tashigi smiled with relief, then she told Kamome to say goodnight to everybody and they all waved back. Then she carried her happy but sticky child to the bathroom for a long soak and a wash.

* * *

><p>Tashigi had almost nodded off when Robin entered the girls' quarters again. She smiled up at the other woman and placed a finger on her lips. Robin nodded and walked softly over to a table and sat down. Tashigi went over to her, rubbing her eyes and finding her glasses on the top of her head.<p>

'Have they finished partying?' Tashigi asked.

'Not at all. But they've moved it down to the lounge.' Robin answered and found a book and continued. 'Why don't you go back an join them? I'll stay here and look after the little one.'

Tashigi shifted a little uncomfortable.

'Do I have to?' She asked and noticed how much she sounded like a child.

'Yes you do.' Robin smiled amused. 'Do I act as bad as your mother, Tashi-chan?'

Tashigi grinned and found Kashu.

'You could never be as bad as my mother, Robin.' She replied. 'Trust me, you don't have it in you.'

Robin just smiled and waved as Tashigi walked out of the room.

She found the lounge and heard the music and laughter. She stopped shortly outside the door and steadied herself before she went in.

The bar was well lit and she stared admiringly at the glowing fish all the way around. Brooke had brought a piano there and Luffy and Usopp were dancing and singing on the round couch and Franky was tinkering with a kind of music making machine while drinking coke from a barrel. Nami and Chopper had gathered at the center table and Zoro was sitting on the floor covered by a large Zo-chan and were feeding the animal treats. Sanji barged in behind her with more snacks and beverages. Everyone but Nami and Franky had rosy cheeks from the alcohol.

'Oi Tashigi!' Luffy yelled when he saw her. 'Grab a drink and come and dance.'

She smiled to him but went over to Nami instead and sat down. Sanji came over and bustled around with the drinks.

'You should have told us you came back.' Sanji send Tashigi one of what he thought was his most charming smile. 'I'd prepared the most wonderful drink on Grand Line for you, to celebrate today!' Sanji beamed at her and then handed her a elaborate drink.

'But I guess we'll settle for this. It's quite good though.' The Cook continued. 'Unless you want some rum instead. It is after …' He was stopped by a pitiful woof by their feet.

Zo-chan was sitting there looking up at the Cook with big, dark green eyes. The animal started whining.

'No!' Sanji growled at the badger. 'You're not getting anymore! You are getting spoiled and fat. It's not healthy for you, you great big lump!'

The large sturdy badger with the pointy-head somehow made itself look small and pitiful and very, very fluffy. And then the cute fluffy creature whimpered.

Sanji threw his arms in the air. 'Okay, okay I give in! You monster!' He grumbled and stomped out only to come back with a bowl of something red gushy. He placed the food in front of the badger and started scratching the animal's ears.

'It works every time.' Zoro said from the stool on Tashigi's other side. She hadn't noticed him getting there.

'Curly-brows tries to say no, and then he falls for it and say yes.' Zoro continued and reached out for one of the bottles Sanji had brought.

Sanji was suddenly standing next to them snapping the bottle out of Zoro's hands and replacing it with another.

'What the hell?' Zoro growled.

'You can't have the good rum, stupid-head!' Sanji sneered. 'Drink the zero class type!'

'Why can't I have the usual rum? Are you turning into a bad cook, idiot?'

'No, but you're turning into a bad man, Sword-freak!'

'Because I got caught? That could have happened to any of us, Curly!'

'No, because you are no gentleman, Moss-ball!'

'I'm as much a gentleman as you, amateur chef!'

'No you aren't not after what you have done, deranged brute!'

'Done? What have I done in your erroneous opinion, Love Cook?'

'You have shamelessly spoiled and corrupted our innocent Tashigi! Shitty Swordsman!'

'What?'

Tashigi covered her mouth to stop herself from busting out a laugh and grabbed Zoro's arm to make him stop arguing Sanji. He looked back at her, a little confused.

She leaned over his shoulder to address Sanji and smiled up at the Cook.

'I'm so sorry Sanji.' She said. 'But you seem to have misunderstood how things happened. That's why our Swordsman are so confused.'

She smiled a little and noticed that Nami had leaned in to catch the conversation.

'You see.' Tashigi continued. 'I'm not the wronged part. I fact, it was me who started.'

Sanji was starring at her with a big open mouth. She heard Nami snigger softly behind her.

'It was me who spoiled our poor innocent Swordsman. So I'm the corrupter, not the corrupted.' Tashigi finished and winked to the Cook.

'What?' Sanji yelled and then he started coughing. Zoro grabbed the Cook and stated shaking him.

'I think he's choking on his cigarette.' Zoro said and handed the cook over to Chopper.

Chopper sighed and changed form to help Sanji getting the cigarette coughed up. When Sanji had caught his breath, he stood up. Brushed his clothes down and lit a new cigarette with trembling hands. Then he went to Tashigi.

'I refuse to recognize what you've just said, Tashi-chan.' Sanji exclaimed and turned around to glare at Zoro. 'And I still hold you responsible, Moss-ball!'

Then Sanji went over to Brooke and asked in a grave voice for a song about heartbreak and lost love.

Tashigi noticed that Nami was laying across the table and shaking with laughter. She felt Zoro grab her hand and stroke it shortly. Luffy suddenly popped up and Zoro let go of Tashigi's hand and started looking for the good rum.

'What's going on?' Luffy grinned at them. 'Don't be boring. Come and sing with us!'

'Sanji and Zoro was arguing as usual, Luffy.' Nami said and filled everybody's glass. 'But the look on Sanji's face. Oh. That was priceless! I wish Robin could have seen it!'

'Maybe she did.' Tashigi mumbled and shook her head when Nami tried to give her a glass of rum. 'Robin sometimes has her eyes everywhere.'

'True.' Nami laughed. 'Sit down and drink some rum, Luffy. We'll let Sanji play brokenhearted for one or two songs and then you can go back to the happy dancing.'

Luffy sat still for a moment and then invented a game of tag with Chopper and Usopp around the lounge.

'Is he really heart broken?' Tashigi asked Nami a little uncertain. Zoro gave an annoyed snort from her other side.

'Sanji gets heartbroken many times a day.' Nami winked. 'So he's used to it. Don't take it him too seriously, Tashi-chan. Here, have some rum instead.'

Tashigi tried to refuse drinking any rum, but they got her to accept a glass. Then she tried getting out joining the sing-along, but she ended up between a soprano Nami and a rumbling Franky in an old sea shanty that everyone knew. She also tried getting out of the dancing, but found herself joining elbows with both Luffy and Usopp for a dance around the ship.

When she finally managed to excuse herself, Sanji and Franky was experimenting with cola based drinks and Nami had engage the rest of them in a game.

Tashigi got up and found Kashu and then she got out on the deck, waving goodnight to the others. She drew a deep breath in the dark night wind and went up on the helm to feel the breeze.

The soft sounds from the ship and the waves whispered to her of being home and being safe. Being with friends... and loved ones.

She shook her head. This wouldn't be a good place to raise a child. Strong enemies and upstart newcomers were always out to get at the Straw Hat and his friends. It would be better to get far away. She sighed heavily. Her stomach was quenched in indecision.

She leaned on the rail and looked down into the black ocean underneath the ship.

'Tashigi.' a voice said behind her.

She squeaked and almost jumped over the rail, but strong arms caught her and dragged her into a close embrace.

'Clutch.' Zoro mumbled into her hair.

* * *

><p>AN Nice to see people reading. Hmm I think that Luffy needs to be told a lot about what's going on. Being raised in a forest might help making you a strong fighter, but it doesn't teach you about real life ;)


	5. Don't suffer the children

_A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait. I didn't mean to. My new job is somewhat stealing my creativity. But this story will be finished! (I hope next chapter will be a little easier.) _

_Thanks to all who's reading :D It's nice to the story is well received. Remember a writer's muse lives on reviews ;)_

* * *

><p>Tashigi turned around and stepped back to look up a Zoro's face.<p>

'You've gotten a little taller.' She commented. 'And a little broader... Are you going to grow much more?' A part of her a little envious of his height, another part scolded her for ever being with a boy still in his growth who had barely entered adulthood. She shook the thoughts away.

'Probalby not. ' Zoro answered. ' You've grown too…At least your hips have.'

'What?' Tashigi gasped and without thinking she lashed out to slap him. 'I've carried a child! I went through a birth, you insensible...'

Zoro caught her hand easily and used it to drag her close again. He placed his other hand on her hip.

'Didn't say I minded, Tashigi.' Zoro grinned at her and started bowing his head towards her.

She placed her free and on his mouth.

'No, not now.' She told him. 'If we start kissing now I don't think I could stop.'

Zoro's grin turned sharkish as he slowly took her hand away.

'I'm still not complaining.' He told her.

Tashigis stomach made a happy loop and all her blood decided to run to her face and ears. Every part of her fingers and her hands wanted to remove all this annoying clothes and feel the pressure of warm skin all over her body. To get into to that wonderful time, where hands and kisses were both soft and hard and everything turned from cool to hot.

She pulled herself away from the Swordsman.

'I.. we … No. Not now, Zoro.' Tashigi said stumbling over her words. 'And.. I… Um. We should talk.'

Zoro lokked a little annoyed but moved away from her and watched her silently. Then he nodded.

'Yes. The Crow's nest?' He mumbled softly.

Tashigi nodded weakly. They really should talk. And better now before everything got out of hand. She moved towards the stairs down from the helm and stumbled clumsily on the first step. She was caught by strong hands and without a word Zoro carried her all the way over to the mast and in front of the ladder to the Crow's Nest.

She placed her hand on the ladder and then stopped looking back at the larger swordsman.

'Really talking, Zoro.' She said softly. 'And Kamome wakes disturbingly early in the morning. So, just... well you know. Okay?'

'Whatever.' Zoro mumbled. 'Yeah, after you.'

They climbed the long way up at a steady pace. Tashigi smiled a little at Zoro's insistence of climbing last. He clearly wanted to be there to catch her if she fell. Being as tired as she was it was kind of reassuring, even if she didn't like him implying she was clumsy. When she reached the top she only felt totally wasted from tiredness and she noticed her arms were shaking a little when she crawled into the training area in the Crow's Nest.

There was a familiar smell of metal and swords and dust and sweat. Scents from training and fighting. Scents of Zoro.

Her thoughts tried to go their own way again, and not following the plan. She scolded her promiscuous brain and tried to remove the thoughts by walking over to the sword wall.

'Any new swords?' Tashigi asked placing Kashu on the maintenance table.

'No.' Zoro was behind her. He placed his swords next to Kashu on the table. 'Do you have new swords?' he asked.

'There's one I'd like you to see.' Tashigi said softly. 'Um. I'll show you tomorrow?'

She moved away from Zoro again and went towards the starboard side windows.

'I'm sorry.' The words from the Swordsman stopped her.

She turned and looked at him.

'I'm sorry you had to leave the Marine... Leave your dream …' Zoro started but lost trail of his words and went silent again.

Tashigi looked at him shortly and then she turned her face to the black window and leaned her head on the cold glass. It was nice. She noticed her beath fogging the cold glass. Sighing she looked into herself. The large hole inside was healing up. Slowly. It was still very sore and fragile, but it wasn't a black vortex anymore.

She sighed again.

'It's ok.' She finally answered. 'I…it was only a matter of time anyway.'

'Are you…'

'Yes I'm ok and I'm sure, Zoro. Tashigi interrupted the Swordsman. 'Sometimes you find more important things to dream of!'

She looked away from the black window and towards Zoro. She didn't know why but she expected him to be angry or puzzled. But he just nodded with a deep sincerity. She looked away again.

'Yes.' Zoro said softly. 'Sometimes you grow into new dreams.'

Tashigi breathed out heavily, clouding the glass in front of her eyes.

'I've tried that, Tashigi.' Zoro continued. 'Someone else's … Another cause became more important than me. It happens. But, what will you do now?'

She suddenly wanted to get away but ended by shrugging halfway and turn her head.

'What to do now.' Tashigi croaked in a barely comprehensible voice. 'I guess… I guess Kamome and I will take shore at the next harbor and then we'll run and hide… and then I'll find a place to stay.'

There was a thumping noise, probably a falling sword. Tashigi didn't look. She closed her eyes firmly and tried to calm herself.

'What?' Zoro exclaimed.

'Don't start.' Tashigi sighed, but not very loud.

'Why would you leave now? You're sought by the Marine. You're wanted. You…you both need protection!'

There was the shuffling sound of someone picking a sword up from the floor. Shortly after that she felt a presence by her side. Tashigi still looked out of the window and bit her lips.

'Don't be stupid.' She mumbled when she heard the Swordsman's breath clam down.

'I'm stupid! You two need protection!' He growled stiffly. Tashigi could almost feel him vibrate with anger though he didn't touch her.

'Yeah we probably do…but from what, Zoro?' She answered calmly. 'Who should we be protected from? The Marine or the Pirates? Do we need to dodge the Marine only to be skewered by one of your worthy opponents?'

Zoro didn't answer. The silence made her ears ring with a low hum. Then the Swordsman moved and knelt down opposed to her and sat on his heels. Tashigi turned her head towards him. Zoro was glaring but molded his expression into something more stern and formal.

'Explain.' He ordered.

Tashigi sighed and rolled her eyes at him.

'You've been drinking too much, Zoro.' She smiled. 'I'm not your enemy.'

He frowned and then moved into a more relaxed cross-legged position.

'I'd need a lot more to be drunk!' He huffed but she could see a smile in the frown. 'Tashigi, why don't you think you'd.. you both would be safe on The Sunny?' Zoro started playing around with a sword and Tashigi stopped herself from answering.

'Don't you think The Sunny would be a good home for Kamome…and for you?' Zoro finnaly asked. Tashigi couldn't help but smile a little.

'I'd love to stay, Zoro. And I think that Kamome would have a wonderful life on The Sunny and she'd be spoiled by all her happy uncles and aunts. But… What will happen next time you enter a fight? What would we do about our daughter? I can defend myself. But she can't…and what if I fall? And what if you lose too? What would happen to her?' Tashigi sighed and moved to wrap her arms around her knees, hugging herself tightly. She saw Zoro opened his mouth to say something and quickly interrupted.

'No, let me finish!' She squeaked. 'Zoro, I know you'd try to keep Kamome safe. Luffy and the others would too! But.. What if you guys are facing an important opponent? What if you're out of the game for a short while? I can't risk that! Would you risk it?'

Tashigi felt how her anger and worry send a rush of energy through her veins. She got up and started moving around the gym space not looking at anything special.

'You said it yourself to me once, Zoro.' Tashigi continued. 'We have to take care of small kids and vulnerable animals. No excuses.'

She found her way to Zoro's swords. The Sandai Kitetsu was lying in front of her. Tashigi moved a hand towards it hesitantly.

'You kept your Kitetsu.' She asked not even noticing the change of topic.

'Of course.' Zoro's voice was calm again. 'Who else could use it? I'm still his master.'

Tashigi finished he movement of her hand and stoke the hilt of the cursed sword. She swallowed nervously at the angry presence from the blade in the scabbard.

'Do you use him?' She asked Zoro.

'Sometimes.' Zoro answered and moved again. Tashigi could her him step closer. 'I need to keep him happy. And this blade loves blood.'

Zoros voice was behind her again. He was still keeping distance as she'd asked him to.

Tashigi started turning around, her hand still on the Kitetsu. She stumbled over something. What am I stumbling on? She just managed to think before noticing the sharp Kitetsu blade uncomfortable close to her face. Her feet were skidding on the smooth floor as she tried to get away from the whirling blade.

She was caught by an arm and the Kitetsu was swept away from her. Zoro was grinning at her.

'Klutz.' He said and sheathed the sword and mumbled. 'Bad sword!'

'A crazy swordsman with his cursed and crazy sword.' Tashigi grumbled as she caught her breath. 'Why do you keep it?'

'I'm his master.' Zoro asked and looked at her wonderingly. 'Why would I give him away? And who would I give it to?'

Zoro patted the sword in a kindly manner and smiled and squeezed Tashigi a little closer.

'Bad boy.' He spoke to the sword again. 'Don't you remember Tashigi was the one who found you and gave you to me? You should be nice to her and not take advantage of her clumsiness.'

'I just think he's jealous.' Tashigi mumbled. 'I can stand by myself, Zoro.'

'Can you?' Zoro grinned and moved his free hand up and caught a few strands of hair from her head.

'Seems like to me Kitetsu just wanted a lock of your hair.' Zoro continued and placed the hair beside the sword. 'He just wanted something to remember you by. Silly old sword.'

Zoro smiled at Tashigi again and she felt him brush his and over he hair again.

'Or he just thought you'd look better with short bangs.' He mumbled and then laid his hand on her cheek. 'I could have told him you're pretty no matter what.'

'Zoro…' Tashigi began.

He just shook his head and then dragged her even closer to himself. She saw his grin go and his face slipped into his usual frown. His warm swords worn hand disappeared from her face but only to move around her back in a tight hug. The swordsman rested his brow on the top of her forehead.

Tashigi fought with the mind for a while, telling her arms not to give in and hug back. But she lost the discussion or her body just decided to take over and she found herself hugging her Swordsman and pressing herself into him.

'I don't want you to leave this time.' Zoro said after a while.

'I really don't want to leave… But..' Tashigi whispered back but was stopped by Zoro relaxing his grip and moving to look into her eyes.

'Yeah, I know.' He said softly. 'And you're right. You and Kamome would be somewhat safer if you were hiding somewhere else. Though not much.'

'So your letting us go.' Tashig asked just as quietly.

'As if I could keep you against your wishes?' Zoro answered. 'You'd get angry and Robin and Nami would back you up. I'm not that crazy.'

He looked at her ponderingly for a while.

'But yes you're right, Tashigi.' Zoro continued. 'It would be hard keeping Kamome safe here. We're good at making enemies.'

Tashigi nodded.

'Good.' She said. 'Kamome and I will leave at next harbor. Then hide and find somewhere secluded and safe until she's strong enough to take care of herself. Then… who knows.'

'Sounds good. Where will you go?'

'I don't know… Not back to my own Island. Maybe I'll find Aokusa.' Tashigi shrugged and smiled.

'In East Blue you'd probably get help on November island and maybe Dawn island too.' Zoro said. 'That's where Luffy and I was born.'

'Thanks.' Tashigi nodded again and smiled sadly.

'Nami says were in a new harbor in three days.' Zoro smiled reached for her face again. 'So we still have some time to talk and getting to know Kamome and such.'

The Swordsman smiled and lowered his head to kiss Tashigi. She placed a hand on his mouth and shock her head.

'No, Zoro.' Thasigi said and started getting out of their embrace.

'Why?' Zoro frowned again. 'We have three whole days and then no more.'

Tashigi took a step back and glared at him.

'First of all!' She said pointedly. 'Being on the run with one child is bad enough. Two would be even worse.'

She grinned at Zoro when she saw his ears and cheeks turning slightly red.

'Oh.' Zoro mumbled. 'I…But we could just…'

'No.' She stopped him. 'We really couldn't and you know that.'

'A last kiss for a dying man?' Zoro asked.

Her smile tuned wider. She moved closer again and placed her own hand on his face.

'Second.' She continued. 'I don't think I could stop with one kiss. Nor would I stop with kissing if I get started. And I probably couldn't leave you again if you kiss me and do more.'

Zoro took her hand from his face and held it gently.

'I've helped you leave before.' He said. 'I could help you again.'

'No.' She smiled and shook her head again. 'I know you to well now for that to work, stupid Swordsman.'

'You know me better but not that well.' Zoro grinned. Then he suddenly dragged her close again, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

Tashigi couldn't help but kiss him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her fingers found their way into his hair. She felt her body grow softer and a growing part of her mind was going for the 'what the hell' option.

Then Zoro broke the kiss as suddenly as he started it. He let her go carefully and then took a few steps back.

'I won't do anything you don't want me to.' He said and then bowed his head. 'But please think about it.'

He turned around and walked to the exit and started the climb down.

'Be careful on the ladder, Tashigi.' He said on his way down. 'See you tomorrow.'

Tashigi caught her breath and the started combing her suddenly wild hair with her fingers.

'Stupid Swordsman.' She mumbled as she went over to the exit. 'He did that just to show me he's got more self-control.'

She went don't to the deck and found her way to the girls room. It was dark and she the only sounds was the creaking wood from the sailing ship and the soft breaths of sleeping people.

Tashigi went over to the couch where she'd put Kamome to bed. Silently she removed her clothes and placed them on top of her belongings. Then she carefully laid down beside her daughter curling herself around the sleeping child.

She stroke Kamomes hair and smiled at the nice and almost milky smell of the small child.

'I'll do my best.' Tashigi whispered. Both to Kamome and herself. 'Even if I have to break my heart in two pieces again.'


	6. Applied Manga Genetics

**A/N **Thanks for all the nice reviews. I'm happy that people like the stories. I tried to answer or thank people commenting, but I sometimes I can't. I will do my best to finish the next chapter soon. (Working on it! Jay for having time for fanfiction again!)

* * *

><p><strong>Applied Manga Genetics used with the Implementation of Mendelian Inheritance as it is Observed in the Ongoing Work known as One Piece - Manga orand Animé :**

I've been pondering the genetics and inheritance patterns of One Piece…. Though genetic patterns in Manga is a difficult subject. But let's look at the simple Mendelian two allele patterns and apply them to One Piece:

We acquire a half of our genes from each parent making our own genes a whole set.

Each half of the genes are (almost) identical. We get the same genes from both our mom and dad so we have double up on all genes (except males, but the few genes on the Y chromosome don't matter much in this discussion). But genes are terrible difficult to work with when comparing phenotype* traits. There are related genes, gene-clusters, some traits are composed by more than 10 unrelated genes, not to mention what happens when we consider maternal and/or paternal imprinting (now there's a thought for Manga Genetics ... I have to return to imprinting at some point). So we usually work with Alleles when considering traits and inheritance.

*_Phenotype means the trait's that's visible on the organism. Genotype is traits that are in the genes but don't necessarily shown on the organism._

҉

So, an allele is the genetic trait, but might be composed of more than one gene. We inherit two identical alleles, one from each parent but the specific train on each allele might vary. And so we have innumerable possibilities for making different humans.

Some allele traits are dominant, some are recessive. A dominant trait needs only one allele to be expressed, a recessive trait needs two alleles to appear. It's like painting with black and yellow watercolors. If you have two yellow colors and mix them the result is yellow. If you have one black and one yellow the result is black, because the black color is dominant. Just like that you need two recessive alleles to have a recessive trait, therefore a recessive trait needs to be inherited from both parents. A dominant trait can 'paint over' a recessive trait so the trait will not be visible, but the gene might still be there.

If you have an invisible trait from one allele we say that a person is a carrier of the trait.

One can assume that common traits are dominant and uncommon traits are recessive because it's less likely to have two recessive alleles (unless you live in Scandinavia like be where everybody are blonds and redheads, we have plenty recessive traits going on here).

҉

But on to the Manga Genetics, which are crazy but still doable with the Mendelian system... at least the One Piece manga is the animé is probably not and other mangas/animés are just a pain to a geneticist. But as the author just reads the manga we'll go with Manga Genetics.

So... One Piece:

Many people have dark hair in the One Piece (Manga)world, as in our world. So, I'll assume that dark hair is a dominant trait, as in our world. We remember that you only need one dominant dark haired allele to get dark/black hair. And therefore many will have this specific trait.

An uncommon phenotype will often be strange and commented upon. Like red hair. Less than 2% of our worlds population have red hair and it is therefor rather uncommon and there are many comments about this trait. It doesn't make it better that geneticist usually deem that more than 5% of a population need to show a trait for the trait to be a variation. Under 5% is a malfunction or disease... Lucky me.

Buuuut regarding One Piece I therefore assume that Zoro's mint green hair color is a recessive trait, as people in-world finds it unusual enough to comment on. Having dark green hair or variations of blue does not seem to be very uncommon or resulting in any remarks.

So, to get mint-green hair you'd need two alleles for mint-green, one from each parent. So Zoro's family is probably either pretty... tight-knit or the mint green hair gene is somewhat frequent in area he's from. Personally I hope the last one is correct but the first suggestion might be the reason why he severed all his family ties when he decided to leave his old life and become a great swordsman.

Nah, don't worry, my second argument is this discussion will show that mint green hair is occurring every now and then in East Blue (possible and inheritance from a fierce Green Haired Warrior Tribe formerly located on a Green island in Grand Line).

Kamome has in this story mint green hair (the poor kid) and therefore she must have the recessive mint green allele from each of her parents. Zoro has two alleles for mint green hair so he will always give a mint green trait to any progeny, though it might not always become the phenotype. For Kamome to get two alleles as well Tashigi must carry the green hair allele to give it to her daughter!

Hah! Tashigi is probably also from East Blue! I know, I know we can't be sure but she was new and inexperienced when she first entered Grand Line with Smoker in the hunt for the Straw Hats, so Smoker might have picked her up recently. But anyhow: If the genetic disposition for mint green hair has been scattered in East blue, there might occur mint green haired individuals in that region every now and then. Though not very often, a recessive trait will easily skip more than one generation. But thise suggestions conclude that Tashigi is also a long lost member of a fearsome Green Haired Warrior Race! Though at some point her family mixed in some dark hair which then became dominant.

҉

Hmm all these musings makes me wonder on other correlated traits. We're using our world red hair as a template, and red heads do have some specific traits like a rather high pain threshold and temperature sensitivity. Maybe Zoro and other mint haired has some special traits. Also I've started pondering how Zoro's hair will change as he get's older. White or gray and how? I really hope he's the type that gets white stripes from the temples! Then he'd start looking like a green mint candy. Mint Candy, the best nickname ever!

* * *

><p>AN: I guess I've gotten my point through. For more information about genetics, look it up. The English Wikipedia is pretty good and correct. For more Manga Genetics use TvTropes, they have some hilarious examples.

Next time well go back to animals. I wonder what kind of animal Smoker would be... I somehow want to say Polar Bear but idk... Any suggestions?


End file.
